<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting It Straight by MegaSocky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100410">Getting It Straight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSocky/pseuds/MegaSocky'>MegaSocky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When a door closes, a sky rips open—call your local adventurers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic/Bisexual action, Fix it Fic but mostly MQ, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSocky/pseuds/MegaSocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People fell out of the sky, and many lost friends and families. Jobs, too. Fortunately, or unfortunately, it's now the surviving Vestiges' job to clean up this mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Nord Vestige/Male Dunmer Vestige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When a door closes, a sky rips open—call your local adventurers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To Deshaan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “You look awful.” Stefur eyed Sorley. He was bruised up, definitely, but his hacksawed bandages didn’t do much to help his wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don’t know what just happened.” He seethed, “I burned my arse in all that lava… foyoda, you call it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, what exactly were you up to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Helping Indoril-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Eugh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sorley leered at Stefur, before continuing, “Helping Indoril stop Sadal. I barely remember what happened. It was so hot there I almost took off my armor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Aw, any burns you need to be taken care of?” Stefur cooed. Sorley waved him off, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Bah, I’m fine, Ire. Either way, don’t get yourself too comfortable. I got a letter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What does it say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I- uh, don’t know. You read it. I can’t read the handwriting.” Sorley coughs. Stefur took the letter from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “The penmanship is not that bad, actually. Maybe you need to get your vision checked, old man.” Stefur jests. He grazed his eyes over the paper. “The Llodos plague is ravaging the Deshaan countryside. I have heard of it, but why would some countrymen need your help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I’m not sure, but we’re going to help either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wait- Sorley. This is the Llodos plague we are dealing with. Are you sure you want to go in there? There is no cure once you’re infected-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “It doesn’t hurt to help some people out. Pretty sure we both had business in Deshaan anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right, but I will not go with you to this… Serk. I will make my way towards the Hlaalu Kinhouse in Narsis. You can meet me there when you are finished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Aren’t ya doin’ your diplomacy thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>     “They are all Dunmers. I do not give a flying shit to deal with them. </span><em><span>Gahmakhet</span></em> <em><span>muhri tifur ohl.</span></em><span>” Stefur spat. Sorley shook his head. They both packed their things, ready to cross over from Stonefalls to Deshaan. This was a usual day for them, but they can’t help feeling a sense of unease in their chests.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Stefur smacks his forehead. Of course, it spreads to Narsis too. The city was nearly abandoned, under a state of panic. He wraps his scarf around the lower half of his face. Hopefully, the Councilor didn’t flee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Councilor Ralden was present, at least. Stefur gave his greetings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Where is the rest of Hlaalu? My father should have been here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Most are back east, dealing with corruption inside Mournhold. Few want to enter a region ravaged by plague. But I won't give up. I'll weather this storm and lead Narsis back to prominence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Ah, well. Good luck with that, muthsera.” Stefur waved him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Maybe it was urgent to go to Mournhold as soon as possible, but he did promise to wait for Sorley in Narsis. It would take the same amount of time for letters to reach Mournhold as walking there, and his father would be enraged if he didn’t show his face. Gods, if only Sorley didn’t make his detour into the Serk, he wouldn’t have to look like he’s already lost him. He groaned. He really didn’t have a choice, did he? “If you see a tall Nord with long white hair and a braid on his right, tell him to meet me in Mournhold.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Urman Ire, ohuhm julekil edur iru.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“... </span>
  <em>
    <span>balorid oal gher.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Stefur held his head high, walking into the hall with every step clicking against the tile floor. He spent hours organizing his reports before this meeting. He hoped he can get a word in this time-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Speak in Tamrielic with me.” His father waved his hands in dismissal, “you are here to give reports, yes? Bring it here. Where is the Nord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Ata, I’m sorry, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Watch your speech, Ire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry, but he left for Serkamora to assist with the plague. I tried to stop him, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I have heard enough. I will read your reports. Your progress is being watched, Ire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Before I leave, you should hear about my success in getting a holding-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I said I have heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you have not rounded those savages yet, we have no business to speak any further.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes… ata.” Stefur hissed. He carefully handed the stack of papers to his father, making sure they were aligned. He dismissed himself and slunk out of the hall, ignoring the pity he felt aimed towards him from observing guards and Hlaalu members.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And I couldn’t even tell him about what I have finally accomplished! For the first time in a while, I got a damn holding for this damned House, but he wouldn’t even let me talk about it. He will probably read my reports and think guar-shit about it.” Stefur drained the rest of the matze down his throat before letting out a hiss, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuckin’ family</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Stefur ranted on-and-on to a mutual colleague, Nerendil Salas. They’ve known each other since childhood and went through training together, but he wasn’t as close to him compared to his cousin-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“And have you seen Feynol? How has she been?” Nerendil asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Sorry, I haven’t- have not seen her in several years since I left Vvardenfell. She was fine last I saw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t worry yourself over your mannerisms, Stef. You’re always hard on yourself. It’s good to hear that, though. I haven’t been able to go back home, either. Not since the invasion.” The two sat in silence at the inn, sitting in front of the hearth with matze in their hands. “How long are you staying here for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Waiting on a colleague of mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“The Nord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Wait, how do you know?” Nerendil smirked at Stefur,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Word got around that you’ve been off your arse and working. Diplomacy, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You know they would not let me go back to guard-duty. Not after Balmora, ugh.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you still talk to-” Stefur gasped, placing his hand over his chest,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No, the audacity!” He laughed, “I doubt he’s still alive, if so…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sorley didn’t expect himself to be knee-deep in some conspiracy involving dunmer worship. How long has it been since he’d split up with Stefur? He didn’t see him at Narsis, anyways, before the city was closed off by Councilor Ralden. He found himself paired with a mysterious dunmer woman. Her name was Naryu, right? She kept telling him that he was being betrayed by Giron, the Councilor had been kidnapped, and the plague was meant to kill him to hide evidence of Maulborn involvement. It was too much for him to wrap his head around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve been watching Narsis for weeks. We even have agents inside the kinhouse. Others, like you, had tried to stop the plague, but they weren’t that great at… producing results. Now that we have a location, I worked with the information to track down the rest of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to get to Mournhold.” Naryu pushes Sorley playfully in the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I would, but there’s this cat. Keeps following me around, like it’s going to scratch my heels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Aw, are you afraid of those rascals?” She drops down to scratch one’s chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“They give me this look… like I pissed on their property-” Naryu gave an odd look to Sorley. “Well, I- you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Just take the message to the Fighter’s Guild. I’ve got some business to catch up to. Don’t get yourself killed, hero.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[T/N:<br/>Gahmakhet muhri tifur ohl. - Plague be upon you.<br/>Urman Ire, ohuhm julekil edur iru- [House Father] Ire, your son is here.<br/>balorid oal gher - let him in.]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      It took two nights for Sorley to reach Mournhold. He stopped by the Undaunted outside the city to check up on pledges and signed for a few, before entering the city. He gave the message to the Fighter’s Guild, then left quickly. He didn’t like the feeling he got around that guild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "By the gods, Sorley, what took you so long?" Stefur waved Sorley over to his side. He sat under one of the guild trader’s tents, having a treat imported from Vvardenfell's finest provisioners. “I got into all sorts of troubles just from your absence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "There's a whole thing that went down relating to the plague. Apparently Mournhold's involved too. But, uhm, I have a question."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Go ahead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Who is… Alma- uh- electeya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pft, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Almalexia?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Yes? Apparently I gained an audience with her. Like, a date?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "A date? Ugh, going off on your own, again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sorley huffed, "I thought you'd be excited to meet her. Heard she's supposed to be a living god?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I doubt she'd want me in her presence. I don't believe in their godhood. The Tribunal, I mean. They're a respectable bunch, but I believe in the Anticipations."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "What's… that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Ugh, I won't explain it right now. You've got better things to worry about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sorley yelps as two hands aggressively clamps onto his shoulders. He turns red as he turns to see Naryu grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Good to see you’re still alive, hero. And who is this strapping friend you have here?” She gestures towards Stefur. He takes her hand and bows, placing his forehead near the top of her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Stefur Ire. You know my friend here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “We’ve met in Narsis. Just mutually working towards the same goal.” She turns towards Sorley. “We need to speak in private, I hope you don’t mind if I steal him away for a bit, Stefur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The two walked a little ways away from Stefur’s ear-shot. “About time you showed up. This place isn’t exactly on my list of favorite places to hang out, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Were you waiting for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “No, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> hanging around the Temple. I love all the gnashing of teeth and hypocrisy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was waiting for you. Have you spoken with the Sacred Lady about the Maulborn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I was about to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      “Good, I know she’ll let you into this. She cares about the city. Meanwhile, I’ll go find where they’re hiding. I’ll be in the cornerclub when you’re finished. Oh, and listen - don’t breathe a word about me and Almalexia.” She eyed Stefur, “and him, too. Promise you’ll do that, and we can stay allies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I promise.” Sorley grinned. They parted ways, and Sorley picked Stefur up to meet the goddess, against his will.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     “Welcome to Mournhold, my child. Your name is known to the Tribunal. You were wise to heed my summons.” Almalexia greeted the two as they walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Do you think she is also referring to me, or…” Stefur whispered to Sorley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I welcome both of you, but the hero before me has helped my people and through your actions, has aided me. My registrars have given you access to the city, but I would like to personally thank you for your deeds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You don’t have to do that.” Sorley scratched his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Nonsense! I take pleasure in rewarding those who serve my will, but I sense something troubles you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Uhh… you know about the Cragwallow bet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “... I sense there is more to your story, but I won’t pry, as I am referring to your mission-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, the Maulborn. They’re in the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Almalexia sighed, then swayed her hands, enveloping Sorley with a golden light, “Consider yourself blessed with my authority to investigate the Maulborn presence as you see fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Thank you, Sacred Lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Do not be so quick to offer your thanks. After all, you are doing all the work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sorley turned to leave, but before Stefur could follow, Almalexia stopped him. “And you, my child. I sense something troubles you as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “That is none of your business to dig through.” Stefur waved against his head, as if dispelling a telepathic connection between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I sense your uncertainty. You stray on a dangerous path, my child, but I will keep your secret safe, for now. If you betray me and my people, there shall be a reckoning.” Almalexia’s voice boomed through Stefur. Stefur stood in silence, nodding his head before quickly leaving the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Gods, if she found out that you were a werewolf, and I, a vampire, we would have been culled right then and there.” Stefur scratched his neck anxiously. Sorley’s aloofness, and apparent charm, kept her and the Ordinators distracted from sensing something was off about Stefur, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well, good to see you two got out of there in one piece. I understand that Almalexia can be a little rough on her… toys.” Stefur looked at Sorley, his eyebrows raised. Naryu rolled her eyes, “I’m joking, but while you were getting cozy with the goddess, I found something interesting. The House Dres farm, just outside the city, is on high alert. I saw the guards get violent with the people for just walking by. They’re using a courier named Thauravil to deliver bribes to House leaders and city officials. I think they’re hiding something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well, I think they are doing a shoddy job, if you were able to figure that out.” Stefur commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “The Dres and Maulborn feel connected somehow. We’ll need the courier’s key to investigate. He’s been picking up wine here, and he tends to keep a few bottles around. Go fetch me one, and I’ll do the rest to distract him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What if I get involved? I don’t mind contributing.” Stefur cracked his fingers, “I am not one for Dres members, but I’ll make an exception if it’ll help out my companion here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sorley didn’t know what to do after he brought the wine to Naryu. Stefur winked back at him as he leaned next to the room door, waiting for Naryu to lead the courier to it, before entering himself. They didn’t leave the room for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sorley dragged his hand down his face. He might as well get some fresh air. He felt a cool breeze hit him, before a whirring noise caught his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Vestige, I am in dire need of you. Come to the Harborage this instant. I opened a rift for you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> An aspect of the Prophet stood before him, opening a portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Right now? I need to tell my companion that-” Sorley didn’t finish speaking as he felt the portal suck him through it, closing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The two dunmers walked out of the room, exhausted. “I thought that poison would knock him out instantly.” Naryu seethed through her teeth, rubbing her head. Stefur wiped his hands against his robes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re lucky I was there to keep him quiet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, I guess. We have the key, now where’s our hero?” The two looked around the room. Sorley definitely was gone, but where would he have gone? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Gods, he has the tendency to leave without notice. I’m guessing we cannot postpone this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No, and I don’t have a contract, so I can’t interfere. I don’t plan to find another hero who will trust me. If this has to be finished, you’d have to do it.” Naryu shoved the key into Stefur’s chest. “Follow me. I’ll catch you up somewhere more quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sorley opened his eyes as a flurry of moths flew away from him, revealing him to an empty dungeon. A few pieces of furniture were scattered around the room. A vision of the Prophet stood next to him. If he was really here, Sorley would’ve thrown himself at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“My apologies, Vestige, but this is urgent. I have finally located Lyris Titanborn in Coldharbour. She sacrificed herself in my place to free me, but her soul is in great danger. I can manifest a gate, but you must go quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Sorley vaguely remembered Lyris. The tall Nord who saved him. He wanted to ask why he had to go, or why he was brought here against his will, but before he could throw a word out, the Prophet opened a portal, and clouds of moths enveloped Sorley, taking him back to the cold.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>